Thunder of Our Hearts
by JapaneseRedWolf
Summary: When Cloud starts remembering a forgotten world, he remembers a forgotten face: a woman who was held fast to his heart. But when her arrival in his world brings forth new enemies, can Cloud step up to the challenge of becoming a god? Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square Enix.
1. Chapter 1

[Grey skies flash with lightning as the thunder rolls on. Rain falls from the clouds to revive the barren landscape. Meet me there, at the flower grove, and we shall know nothing more than our love.]

Cloud shot up in bed, gasping for air and covered in sweat. A soft voice from his dream echoed in his head as he turned to look out his window. The sun was rising over the horizon of newly rebuilt buildings of Edge. He slowly slid from his bed, wiping his brow as he walked over to his closet. The man decided against his usual attire, instead dressing in a pair of old jeans and a black T-shirt. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked out his bedroom door.

Tifa greeted him from the table as he entered the dining area downstairs. She smiled brightly and pushed a warm plate of eggs and bacon toward him as he sat across from her. He focused on his food as he ate, trying to remember his dream. When he looked back up at Tifa's smile, he remembered something else entirely.

It came as a shock as his mind was blasted back in time to a world he didn't remember. All he saw was a woman, though he couldn't make out the details of her appearance he could clearly see her loving, gentle smile as she faded away. He cried out as he was brought back to the present, falling from his chair as he clutched his head. The last thing he felt was Tifa lifting him into her arms as he blacked out.

[Don't worry Cloud, I'm sure we'll meet again. Come find me at the edge, I'm falling without you here.]

Cloud shot up in bed for the second time that day, this time finding his friends gathered around him. Vincent looked down at him curiously.

"Cloud, are you feeling better?"

Denzel sat on the edge of the bed. "You scared us when you blacked out. We had to help Tifa get you up here."

Marlene nodded, smiling innocently. "Cloud, next time you decide to pass out, could you at least do it closer to your room?"

The blonde sighed and smiled slightly for a moment. Tifa sat down behind him and rubbed his back.

"What happened? You looked like you saw a ghost."

"I'm really not too sure. I remember seeing you smile at me, then it was like I was seeing someone else, but she was fading…" he looked down, sadness filling his heart. "I don't know who she is, but it seemed like I knew her somehow, and it hurt to see her fading away. I don't know why…"

Vincent crossed his arms. "Memories from ShinRa resurfacing?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, we were in a barren landscape, and there was this giant stone gate… It was glowing as she faded."

Tifa giggled dryly. "An old girlfriend you've forgotten about?"

"I don't know, maybe…"

She pouted and looked out the window. Barret sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Why don't you try to remember what you saw?"

Yuffie nodded. "That could help clear things up."

Cloud sighed and closed his eyes, focusing to try and bring back the memory. His eyes reopened a moment later.

"Pink hair and blue eyes, pale skin, I can't really tell what she was wearing but it wasn't a uniform."

Marlene ran back to her room and returned a moment later with her sketch book and a pencil. Cloud took it from her and started sketching the woman from his memory. Tifa grimaced as she looked at it. Whoever she was, she was beautiful. She also seemed somewhat familiar, but she couldn't tell how.

"Maybe you'll remember who she is if you try to bring back the memories."

Cloud shrugged and looked at the sketch. The woman seemed to gaze back at him. Once again the voice echoed in his head.

[Come find me, Cloud.]

'I will,' he thought, tearing the page from the sketch book. 'I will come and find you, and then I'll find out who you are.'

Cloud looked across the open wastelands as he raced across the barren land toward Zack's plateau. He pulled Fenrir to a stop just before reaching the flowers that now marked the spot where his friend had died. The blonde sighed sadly, running his hand through his hair as he sat on his bike. When he was thrown into the white world of the Life Stream, he couldn't help but groan. Zack appeared before him, grinning happily as he looked down at his friend.

{Yo spikey! It's about time you came to visit!}

"I'm having some issues, I just came to think."

{What kind of issues we talking 'bout here?}

"I keep hearing this girl's voice in my head, but I don't know who she is who how I know her."

{Well then, I guess all you can really do is trust your memories to clear up like they did before. I'm sure it'll come back to you eventually.}

Cloud smiled slightly and nodded, watching his surroundings reappear. But then, out of nowhere there was a woman standing in front of him, right on the edge of the plateau. Cloud jumped off his bike as he realized it was the girl from his memory. The woman turned around to face him and smiled, just slightly.

[You're closer to finding me Cloud. Hurry, I'm still falling without you.]

Cloud gasped when she faded away, right as she started to fall backward off the cliff. The man shook his head, trying to shake away the shock of seeing her again. He slowly leaned against his bike, feeling his head spin. He kept seeing her in his head, kept reliving memories he didn't know he had. Cloud finally moved to sit on the edge of the cliff, feeling the warm wind blow through his hair. He couldn't help but feel her presence surround him with a warm embrace of a lover. The man smiled slightly as he lay back, resting his head in the flowers, letting his eyes close as he gave in to a tempting sleep.

He was running. He didn't know why. All he knew was that the road he was taking led to her. The girl from his memories. He had to reach her, but the closer he got to her, the more she faded away. He reached out to grasp her outstretched hand and instead found himself falling into the blackness of a stormy sky. Lightning flashed around him, turning the clouds pink and blue. He let himself fall free of the clouds, watching the lightning seem to reach out to him. Thunder rolled through the sky as the lightning reached him. He was struck by the electric current of light-

'Light!' Cloud sat up and looked over the wastelands to the ruined ShinRa mainframe. 'Her nickname was Light.'

"Light's" voice echoed in his head once again as he got to his feet.

[Cloud, you need to come find me before it's too late.]

He stopped and looked up at the sky. "I'm coming to find you, Light."

The man was unaware that he was being watched. A beautiful woman smiled as the glowing orb in her hand showed the blonde pulling on his goggles, leaning down as his motorcycle roared to life. The orb faded in little bursts of light as she closed her fingers around it, making a wish of protection for the man. Then, she turned and walked across the barren landscape to the cliff edge.

'Come find me, Cloud. I'm waiting on the edge.'


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud kept his gaze on the floor as he packed a bag. Tifa looked at him worriedly.

"You're going to find her?"

He nodded and stood. Vincent leaned against the wall.

"Do you even know where to start?"

He nodded again and turned to his friends as he put the bag on his back. "I'm going back to the plateau where I saw the ghost, and then I'll just follow her path."

Tifa grimaced. "I don't like the sound of this. Maybe one of us should go with you."

He shook his head and started downstairs. "Not going to happen. I'm going alone and that's all there is to it."

Barret laughed. "Typical spikey!"

Cloud sighed and got on his bike. "Just be careful while I'm gone okay?"

Tifa nodded and kissed his cheek. "Take care of yourself."

He smiled slightly and took off, leaving the others to watch as left the street. Cloud was quickly out of Edge, and not too long after he was at the base of Zack's plateau. He looked around, tensing when he saw Light standing not too far ahead of him. She smiled slightly.

[You came for me again Cloud. Come find me in the field where lightning kisses the ground.]

Cloud watched her fade and took off again. Within minutes he was in Kalm. He looked around for a moment before he heard her voice again.

[You won't find me here Cloud. Even a ninja knows better than you.]

The man smirked slightly, realizing she was toying with him. "Wutai huh? I haven't been there in a while."

He slowly pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He quickly got an answer.

{Cloud? Ya need something?}

"Cid, I need a lift to Wutai. Can you meet me outside of Kalm?"

{Sure thing spikey. Be there soon.}

Cloud looked back at the Shera as it turned to fly back to Edge. He shook his head and took off again. He didn't like being in Wutai, it always put him on edge, ever since his days as a ShinRa cadet. Maybe it was just that the Wutai could kill you without you realizing it. He muttered and focused back on driving toward a little town just ahead of him. The man slowed as he approached, pulling up alongside on of his frequent stops of the country. A frail looking older lady smiled cheerfully as she walked out to him from her little general store.

"Ah Cloud it's good to see you again. Has my son sent another package from Edge?"

He smiled slightly. "Sorry to disappoint you ma'am but I'm here for personal reasons today."

"Oh I'm not disappointed; I'm in need of some company now and days."

Cloud nodded. "I was wondering if you might be able to tell me about the place where "lightning kisses the ground"?"

The woman giggled. "It's a little flower field about an hour north of here. They say it's where a lightning goddess fell from the sky in search of her mortal lover."

"An hour north of here? Thanks a lot miss."

She smiled. "What are you planning on finding there Cloud?"

He looked down as he pulled his goggles back on. "A friend. I think she needs my help."

The woman smiled knowingly. "Good luck Cloud. And when you get back to Edge tell my dear Tseng I said hello!"

Cloud nodded and took off again, waving goodbye before he disappeared from sight. He drove north, planning to make the trip in under an hour if he could. That plan was derailed when he saw Tseng and Elena hiking north along the same path. He sighed and pulled up beside them.

"Hey Tseng your mom told me to tell you hi."

Tseng gave him a cold, uncaring glance. "Did she now?"

"Yeah, oh and she said that you need a girlfriend."

The Turk director snorted. "Yeah sure…"

Elena giggled slightly for a moment. Tseng silenced her with a glance.

"Why are you here Strife? I thought you'd still be in Edge with the rest of AVALANCHE."

The man shook his head. "I got a message from an old friend and came to find her. Which,

I better get back to doing."

Cloud smirked and took off, leaving the Turks there to find their way to their helicopter. The blonde pushed the engine as fast as it would go, flying down the dirt roads at breakneck speeds. He gasped slightly as he saw flowers starting to appear in front of him. Slowing to a stop he parked by a rocky path leading into a giant flower field overlooking a cliff. He hopped off Fenrir and followed the path. Memories threatened to overcome him as he approached the edge. It was there that he saw her. She smiled at him, the sunlight glinting off her armor.

[You're getting closer Cloud. Follow your heart and it will lead you to me. Don't keep me waiting.]

Cloud watched as she started to fade. Sadness overwhelmed him as he watched her fade into the clouds. He tried to focus on memorizing her as he had just saw her, hoping to embed her in his memory so he could truly find her. Light had been beautiful as he had saw her in the War, but she was dazzling in the armor she had been wearing this time. The feathers had flowed easily down her hip as the wind carried her away as she faded. Cloud held back tears as he hesitantly retreated to his motorcycle.

"What are you trying to tell me Light? What am I missing?"

He wiped his eyes before putting his goggles back on. With one last glance at the cliff, he took off. He didn't pay attention to where he was going; he just drove aimlessly, hoping for another sign from Light. When he finally started paying attention, he realized he was almost to Nibelheim. He didn't remember ever getting on a boat to cross the ocean but he shrugged it off, blaming thoughts for his absent mindedness. Cloud sighed as he pulled into the town from a rarely used back road that came up by the Shinra manor. He couldn't help but shudder as looked at the rotting building.

But a scream kept him from leaving. Cloud wasted no time in cutting the engine to his bike and jumping over the high wall. Sword in hand, he walked into the building, glancing around, listening for movement. Another scream echoed from upstairs and he rushed up to the second floor, running toward the source. When he kicked in the door to the last bedroom, he was shocked by what he saw.

"Light!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Light!"

Lightning groaned as she clutched her bleeding leg. She watched through narrowed eyes as Cloud ran over to her and cast cure. He seemed surprised as he looked over at the slowly fading body of a behemoth that had wrecked already rotting room. Lightning slowly sat up, watching her leg heal. She smiled slightly when she realized Cloud's hand was still resting just above her knee. Cloud too realized this and jumped away, his face turning red as he blushed. She giggled quietly and stood, walking over to him.

"I knew you'd find me."

He shrugged and watched her look over him.

"You've changed since we last met Cloud." She flicked the ring in the mouth of the wolf on his armor. "I like it."

He smiled slightly. "I wish I could comment on you but I'm afraid I don't remember much."

She shrugged indifferently. "It's understandable. After all, you fought the last cycle of the War before you were returned to your own world."

"Speaking of which, how did you get here?"

She smirked. "Would you still love me if you knew the truth?"

He arched an eyebrow, curious as to what she meant. The woman looked out the window and smiled, eyeing Fenrir as it sat parked outside the walls of the manor.

"So, when do I get to come meet your family?"

Cloud chuckled and pulled out his phone. He led her out to Fenrir and leaned against the bike. Lightning tilted her head and watched as he dialed a number. All he said was 'Nibelheim, bring the others' before he hung up and put the phone away. The woman sighed and leaned against the wall of the gate. Cloud eyed her for a moment.

"So, Light, how did you get here?"

She smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He sighed and frowned at her. "Jeeze you're stubborn."

"I think you'll remember that I'm even worse when I'm fighting."

He chuckled and looked up at the sky as the Shera approached. It got as close at it could as Cloud sat Lightning in front of him on Fenrir.

"Hang on tight."

Lightning did as told, digging her nails into Cloud's legs as he successfully launched Fenrir into the loading bay of the airship. Cloud smirked deviously as she removed herself from his lap, watching the bay doors close. Cloud cut the engine and led her to the main room of the ship. There, they found the others waiting. Tifa eyed Lightning cautiously.

"So this is Light?"

Yuffie grinned. "She kinda reminds me of you Cloud."

Both Cloud and Lightning scowled at the ninja, making Barret laugh.

"They share a glare too!"

Lightning muttered and crossed her arms. "Are you done talking?"

Barret stopped laughing. It must've been the way she said it, but suddenly everyone was on edge. Well, everyone except Marlene and Denzel, both of who ran over to meet the new arrival. Lightning smiled and kneeled in front of them. Marlene smiled.

"You're a lot prettier than the picture Cloud drew of you."

Cloud scoffed and avoided Lightning's gaze. The woman smirked and looked back at Marlene.

"He drew a picture? Did he take it with him?"

"Yeah I think he put it in his wallet."

Denzel nodded. "Yeah I saw him do it."

Lightning snickered and before Cloud could react she had the picture and his wallet in her hands.

"Hey it's not a bad sketch Cloud."

Cloud blushed lightly and snatched his wallet back. Lightning laughed and put a hand on his arm. Denzel watched her stand up beside Cloud and hug his arm. Tifa huffed and sat down at one of the control panels. Lightning looked at her curiously for a moment as Cloud wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're going to have to get used to her being like that for a little bit." He whispered to her. "She still has feelings for me even though she knows I don't return them."

Lightning nodded slowly and let Cloud lead her over to a seat. She sat on his leg and watched the others as they moved about. Vincent slowly walked over and sat beside the two. He fixed Lightning in a curious glance.

"So you're the one Cloud's been going crazy over? I can see why he'd want so desperately to remember you."

Cloud blushed. "I wasn't going crazy over her…"

Cid laughed. "Kid ya were beating yourself trying to remember the girl's name and what she looked like!"

The younger man huffed and crossed his arms. Lightning giggled and forced him to drop his arms before leaning back into his chest. Cloud slowly wrapped his arms around her and rest his chin on her shoulder. Yuffie smiled and took a picture with her PHS. Tifa pouted and left the room, Yuffie following closely. Barret laughed and talked with Cid. Marlene and Denzel played tag, running around the cabin. Lightning nuzzled into Cloud's neck and waited for the airship to land. Cloud soon drifted off with his face buried in her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning yawned as she sat up in bed, or rather, tried to sit up. Cloud held her in place as he dozed, keeping her in his arms. The woman sighed and smiled slightly, pressing close to him to wait for him to wake up. She couldn't help but notice that he had changed into a pair of shorts. Her clothes had also been replaced with a too big tank top and a pair of booty shorts that she assumed were Tifa's. She ran her hand over Cloud's chest, tracing his muscles with her fingertips. You wouldn't have known he was so well built when he had on his shirt, but if you too that away you were left with a body that would make any woman fan herself.

The woman sighed and kissed his chin, feeling his arms start to tense before they pulled her closer. Cloud opened his eyes just enough to see her as he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning Lightning."

She smiled. "Good morning Cloud."

The two moved closer but muttered when a hand stopped their lips from meeting. Tifa looked down at them as she moved her hand.

"Well if the storm is finally awake, breakfast is waiting downstairs."

Lightning arched her eyebrow. "The storm?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "She's making fun of our names."

"Oh…"

Tifa huffed and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Cloud sat up, taking Lightning with him. He pressed his lips to hers for a moment before releasing her and walking over to his closet. Lightning watched him change into a pair of jeans before she got up and walked over. He looked back at her and tossed her a pair of black pants.

"No skirts while you're here. I don't want to have to kill one of the patrons because they use you for eye candy."

She laughed and changed out of the shorts. "I think that's more of Tifa's department."

"Oh no, they hit on Yuffie all the time."

Lightning shrugged and pulled off the tank top. Cloud eyed her bare chest for a moment before she could pull on her usual half-length turtle neck. The woman rolled her eyes and watched him pull on a tight white T-shirt.

"What, did you like what you saw?"

He smirked devilishly. "Maybe, maybe not."

She laughed and followed him downstairs to the dining area. The others sat around the table laughing and chatting happily. They fell silent when Cloud and Lightning entered the room. Cloud ignored the silence and set to fixing him and Lightning a plate of waffles. Lightning sat beside him at the table and ate her share, twitching when she saw Tifa staring blankly at her. The pink haired woman averted her gaze and kept eating, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. Cloud noticed the growing tension and decided to intervene.

"Hey who wants to go visit the church today?"

Tifa turned her gaze on him. "That sounds like a good idea."

Lightning let Marlene take her empty plate to the sink. Cloud got to his feet and gently pulled Lightning toward the back door.

"We'll meet you guys there okay?"

The woman smiled slightly as she got on Fenrir behind him. Wrapping her arms tightly around his waist she buried her face in his back as he took off. It wasn't long before she had to remove herself from him as he pulled to a stop in front of the old church. She followed him inside, hearing the others pull up. Lightning gasped slightly when she looked over at the flower surrounded waters at the front of the building. She eyed the sword standing before it on the altar, automatically recognizing it.

"That's the sword you used in the War."

He shrugged. "It was my friend Zack's sword, the Buster Blade."

She nodded slowly and sat with him in one the unbroken pews. The others soon joined them in the old building. Cloud, noticing mounting tension as Tifa repeatedly cast glares over at Lightning, took his newly reclaimed lover's hand and led her up to the hidden second level. They sat together on the roof, watching the horizon.

"Lightning, don't let Tifa bother you too much. She'll get over eventually."

"What if she doesn't?"

He smiled over at her. "Then I move out again."

She sighed. "Why would you do that when you have a perfectly good place there?"

He frowned. "I just got you back; I'm not letting you go again."

Lightning looked him in the eye, seeing her own feelings reflected there. She smiled slightly and leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. She was unprepared for Cloud to turn his head and capture her lips with his own. Cloud held her gaze captive as he kissed her deeply. Lightning found herself melting as he pulled her close to him. She pouted when he released her.

"Hey I wasn't done."

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "You'll get more later Light, count on it."

She smiled and leaned against him. "I will."

Cloud stroked her hair as he held her close. Lightning nuzzled into his neck and closed her eyes, letting the peace engulf her. The man smiled and pulled her on him as he lay back against the roof. She giggled quietly and held on to him. He chuckled.

"Are you scared to fall Lightning?"

"Nah I just don't want to let you go."

Cloud smiled and kissed her cheek. "I like this side of you."

"Oh did you finally get your memories back?"

"Some of them, although I do remember you kicking my ass a few times."

She laughed and sat up on his lap. "Well at the time you were the enemy."

He smirked. "At least until I saw you and told you how I was planning on stopping Chaos myself."

"Ah yes we were on better terms after that."

"Heh, we were on much better terms after that."

"Shut up Strife."

"Why don't you make me?"

She smirked. "Because there are children here and I don't feel like giving Tifa another reason to want me dead at the moment."

"Well that's too bad."

Lightning shook her head. "Psh, men…"

"You know you love me." He smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

(Warning: may cause boredom)

Cloud smiled down at Lightning as she dozed in his arms. After successfully falling asleep on the roof of the church Cloud had woken up to find that the others had left them there. He had attempted to wake Lightning to no avail, and now held her in his arms as he drove back to the 7th Heaven. How she could stay asleep when he was driving Fenrir he still couldn't figure out. He noticed a few curious glances as he passed pedestrians on the streets. He heard many little rumors, some of which he couldn't help but laugh at. Lightning murmured against his chest, drawing his attention from the nosy citizens around him. She opened her eyes as he pulled to a stop in front of the bar.

"You awake Light? I'm surprised you could sleep through my driving."

She rolled her eyes. "I'd rather sleep through it if you keep launching your bike off the ground."

He laughed and parked the bike. Lightning slid from his arms and went inside, leaving Cloud to follow. He did so quickly, not wanting to let Tifa and Lightning be together in the same room without him there to stop a fight. Judging from the looks Tifa gave Lightning, he was right in doing so. She obviously thought they had stayed back for some other reason, examining Lightning as she walked by. Cloud narrowed his eyes, waiting until Marlene and Denzel had gone upstairs before he fixed Tifa in his glare.

"Tifa stop being a bitch to Lightning just because I chose her over you."

Tifa huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Cloud sat at the bar, ignoring the others as they eyed him curiously. "You've been turning your back on her and trying to find fault with everything she does. And don't try to get out of it; I've seen the way you look at her, the way you were just looking at her."

The woman shrugged. "So I was curious about her, why wouldn't I be when she suddenly shows up and you're fawning all over her?"

Lightning put a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Pardon me, but I don't think giving me glares and checking to see if I'm walking weird count as being 'curious' Tifa. Although I do agree you have every right to be curious, after all you did have feelings for Cloud yourself. But listen, jealousy will only end up destroying the chance you have for any kind of relationship with him. He's already told me that if you couldn't keep yourself in check he was going to move out again."

Cloud nodded and watched as Tifa took it all in. She sighed and turned her back on them, going upstairs to her room. Vincent walked over to Cloud.

"Do you know what you're doing Cloud?"

"You mean besides losing one of my best friends?" he laughed hollowly. "Yeah I know, but I'm keeping Lightning at my side whether Tifa likes it or not."

He nodded and gave Lightning a curious glance. "At least you found someone to look after you."

Lightning seemed confused at that while Cloud chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, yeah, put a sock in it."

"You better go talk to Tifa."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah I know…"

Lightning put a hand on his shoulder. "No, it's me she has the problem with, so I'll go

talk to her."

They watched as Lightning went up the stairs. Cloud started praying that they wouldn't kill each other. Lightning didn't seem to think there was any threat as she knocked on Tifa's bedroom door. The woman slowly came over and answered, looking a little shocked when she saw it was Lightning standing there. Feeling a little uncomfortable, she let the pink haired woman in, and watched as she leaned against the wall by the bed.

"Look, Tifa, I'm sorry if my sudden appearance has upset you, but trust me I'm not here to wreck your friendship with Cloud."

The woman nodded slowly, sitting on her bed. "I know, and I'm to one who should apologize. It's just… hard… to admit I'm not going to be the one at his side any more. But he always did deserve better than me…"

"Well, I'm not sure whether to think that's a complement or not." She giggled quietly. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone yourself."

Tifa laughed for a moment. "Thank you Lightning, for being there for Cloud, I mean. He's opened up so much more since you got here. I'm sure you can make him happy again."

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"Well… I'm not sure it's my place to tell you but Cloud's been carrying a lot of guilt over the death of two of his friends..."

Lightning sat next to her. "Tell me about it, please."

Cloud paced nervously as he waited for Lightning and Tifa to return downstairs. The others had already left, all but Vincent, who leaned against the wall chuckling at his comrade's unease. It had been two hours since Lightning had gone upstairs to talk with Tifa and while he hadn't heard a fight of any kind the amount of time passing made him almost completely sure one of them was hurt or dead. When both of them came down the stairs together laughing and chatting he swears his heart nearly stopped. Lightning walked over to him and looked back at Tifa.

"Everything's alright now, she was just worried about you."

"Ah I see…"

Vincent smirked for a moment. "I told you so."

Cloud grimaced. "Shut up…"

Tifa crossed her arms. "Did you really think we were gonna try and kill each other?"

"Just a little…"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Jeeze Cloud, like I'm going to kill one of your best friends."

Tifa smirked. "I know better than kill someone who makes you happy."

Cloud sighed and smiled slightly. "Yeah I guess you do. But now that we're all on the same page-"

Denzel popped up from behind the bar with Marlene at his side. "Ice cream!"

"Hey no, no ice cream today."

Marlene turned on her puppy pout. "Please Cloud? Please?"

Lightning snickered. "Yeah Cloud it doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Buh…"

Tifa smirked and started out the door. "Come on kids Cloud's gonna buy us ice cream!"

The kids cheered and ran out after her. Lightning dragged a reluctant Cloud out with them, giving him no chance for him to escape. Vincent chuckled as he watched them disappear. Glancing one last time at the bar he left, still feeling like something was off. As a man seemed to materialize in his wake, Vincent had no idea just how right he had been.


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud smiled as he looked over at Lightning and Tifa chatting on the sofa. As he walked over to join him, both women paused and looked up at him giggling. Cloud gave Lightning a curious look.

"Hey Light, you wouldn't happen to know anything about my earring would you? I put it on

the dresser earlier and it's suddenly gone missing."

Tifa kicked Lightning's foot. "We don't know anything about it Cloud. Maybe it fell off?"

Lightning smirked. "Yeah it might've fallen behind the dresser or something."

He smirked deviously. "Oh? Well if it fell behind the dresser then why do I see it on your ear?"

She blushed lightly and looked away. Sure enough, his Fenrir earring hung on her ear, glinting in the light of the room. Cloud smiled and shook his head.

"I had planned on buying you one but it seems as though I'll have to get myself a new one instead."

Lightning looked up at him. Tifa giggled and stood, saying she had to go fix dinner. As Cloud took the brunette's spot on the sofa, Lightning moved over so she was pressed against his side. Her blonde lover wrapped his arms around her, feeling a little odd as his thoughts drifted off. Lightning seemed to notice as she poked his cheek.

"Cloud are you okay?"

He shook his head. "I got a call from a friend. He says a new group has suddenly appeared, and he's worried about what it could mean for the Planet."

"Why would that have you worried?"

Cloud looked her dead in the eye. "It started about the same time I started hearing you."

"So you think I might be connected to it?"

He nodded slowly. "I'm just worried you might be in danger. I mean, I know you can take of yourself and all but you don't have much experience with things in this world."

She shrugged. "Well I took to using materia pretty well, and as long as I have my gunblade I can pretty much handle any monster I come across."

He smirked. "What about that behemoth in Nibelheim?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "I was out of bullets from fighting all those monsters in the mansion…"

He chuckled. "Well Light, you're officially staying with me when you leave this bar. I don't care what you say I am not going to let you be in danger."

The woman started to protest but was silenced by Cloud as he pressed his lips to hers for a brief moment. She muttered and leaned into him. He held her there, listening as the others moved around downstairs. When it suddenly fell silent, he tensed. Gently moving Lightning aside he crept over to the door and peered down the stairs. Lightning crept up beside him, gunblade at the ready. Cloud motioned for her to stay back as he pulled a switchblade from his pocket.

When Marlene's scream echoed up the stairs, Cloud shot down and prepared for a fight. He quickly found it in the form of a masked man towering over a crumbled and twitching Tifa while Marlene cowered in the corner. Denzel was doing his best to defend the little girl with Cloud's smaller fusion sword. Cloud sent a desperate glance toward Tifa as he rushed over to help Denzel. He didn't turn as several gunshots sounded, instead shouting at the kids to look away before he killed their attacker. When he turned to go help Tifa he saw Lightning tying up the other attacker. The masked man shouted profanities while the woman checked on her fallen comrade.

Tifa slowly stirred under Lightning's gentle touch, looking dazed and confused. When she looked up and saw Lightning instead of her attacker, she smiled slightly before letting herself pass out. Denzel set down Cloud's sword and helped Marlene to her feet. The boy looked up at Cloud.

"Is Tifa alright?"

Lightning lifted the woman into her arms. "She's okay Denzel, just a little dazed. She'll be fine once she gets some rest."

Cloud nodded and looked down at the kids. "What happened? Tell me everything."

Marlene hugged Denzel's arm. "We were helping Tifa with dinner when all of a sudden those guys barged in. They asked us where the "warrior girl" was and when we said we didn't know they attacked us."

Denzel watched as Lightning came back down the stairs. "Cloud, is Lightning the warrior girl they were asking about?"

Lightning crossed her arms. "In Valhalla I was Etro's warrior goddess. Maybe my arrival here brought about some of Etro's enemies."

Cloud tilted his head. "Warrior goddess?"

Marlene looked up at Lightning in amazement. "You're a goddess? A real live goddess?"

Lightning laughed quietly. "I guess you could say that."

Cloud looked thoughtful. "Well that explains the armor…"

Lightning smirked and walked over to where she had left the other attacker tied up at. "If any of you need me I'll be interrogating this sick creep in the back yard."

"Why in the back yard?"

"Well I doubt Tifa wants anymore blood on her floors."

"Oh yeah… I better clean that up…"

Marlene grabbed Denzel's hand and started for the stairs. "We'll go check on Tifa!"

Lightning snickered and dragged her captive outside. As Cloud started to gather the cleaning supplies he was aware of the man whimpering and crying out. Shaking his head, he laughed and started to scrub up the blood.

"Damn Tifa'll kill me if she sees her floors like this."


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud cussed as he came to a stop in front of Vincent's apartment in Kalm. Lightning hopped off the motorcycle as he cut the engine. Pocketing the keys, Cloud led her up to the gunman's apartment. They found the door open when they arrived. Worried, Cloud slowly peeked in, but relaxed when he saw Vincent sitting at his little table. The two stepped in shutting the door behind them. Vincent glanced at them.

"Were you two attacked as well?"

Cloud nodded. "Two men attacked the bar looking for someone. We think they might be after Lightning."

Lightning walked over. "You said 'as well', does that mean they were here too?"

Vincent nodded and pointed over at the blood stains he had yet to clean up. "I managed to get some info from them before they died. They were sent by some man named Loki."

Cloud glanced at Lightning. "Tell us everything you know; I'm sure Lightning can fill some of the blanks."

The cloaked man sighed and got to his feet. "They were sent here to capture someone going by "Fenrir's Guardian" to use as bait to lure the Warrior Goddess out of hiding. They don't know who the guardian is, but know he has a strong connection to the wolf Fenrir."

Cloud gasped quietly. "Fenrir? As in ghost black wolf Fenrir?"

The two looked at Cloud curiously as he covered his mouth. The blonde suddenly felt sick to his stomach, and sat in Vincent's chair just in case.

"Now I know they're after Lightning… Because I'm the one connected to Fenrir!"

Vincent crossed his arms. "Then both you and Lightning are in trouble."

Lightning nodded and gently touched Cloud's shoulder. "They'll probably attack your friends again too. We need to lure them out so the others won't be in danger."

Vincent looked away. "I hate to say this, but I think I can help."

Cloud looked up at Vincent as he stood. "No, you stay out of this. I'm not giving Chaos a chance to remerge with you."

"I'm not talking about Chaos. Galian Beast has connections in the ghost realm. He's willing to help us to keep you safe."

Lightning rubbed her hands together. "I can talk to a friend who knows Fenrir well. He might be able to help us too."

Cloud arched an eyebrow. "And who is this friend?"

She smirked. "Take me to the wastelands and you'll find out."

Lightning was aware of Cloud and Vincent watching her as she walked forward into the wide open space. She sent a prayer to Etro as she attempted to bring forth her crystal. When it appeared in her hand she was surprised but quickly threw it up in the air and jumped up. Pulling her gunblade out she cut it, watching it shatter. Cloud and Vincent were shocked when a crystal flower appeared on the ground below Lightning. As a portal opened from the base of the flower, they were amazed to see a large mechanical looking giant appear, rose petals flying everywhere.

As Lightning fell back to earth the beast held out its hand and caught hers as she held it out to it. It tossed her back up in the air where she did a few backflips before elegantly landing in front of it. She smirked at the boys as they stared at her in shock.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet my friend Odin."

Cloud gulped as he watched Odin kneel behind his lover. The summon reached out and gently touched his finger to Cloud's chest, right over his heart. As he jerked away he fell to his knees as a surge of pain shot through his system. Odin faded as Lightning ran over to Cloud. He gasped as a black as night crystal flower formed. Grabbing Lightning and jumping away the three of them were shocked as a giant armor covered wolf appeared out of a portal similar to the one Odin had appeared from, except, this one seemed more ominous.

As the group watched, Lightning pulled out her gunblade.

"Cloud, you'll need to fight it, once it's weakened you'll be able to take control of it. But, I'm not sure how yours will play out, or what you'll need to do to fight it. It's different with each one."

Cloud muttered and pulled out his sword. "Easy for you to say!"

Vincent growled and readied Cerberus. The wolf's demonic red eyes flashed as chains whipped around from its body and paws. Cloud jumped in front of Lightning as it attacked, sending his sword right through one of the giant paws. The wolf howled and jumped back, growling ferociously. Lightning used Libra and cussed at what she discovered.

"It's weak to specialized limit breaks!"

Vincent rolled his eyes and fired shot after shot. "Sounds like Cloud."

The blonde ground his teeth together and leapt into the air. "Yeah, yeah I'm on it!"

Lightning slashed and shot repeatedly at the massive wolf. "What do you have in mind?"

She didn't have time to react as Cloud started to glow. Both she and Vincent jumped away as Cloud's sword broke off into six different blades. Watching him fly through the air from blade to blade, she couldn't help but notice the imprints of himself he left at each one. When he grabbed the final blade and brought it down through the wolf, she watched the swords fall to earth, each stabbing into the hard ground. Cloud landed in front of the beast as he body started to glow with a demonic red aura.

"Let's go Fenrir!"

The wolf howled as its body started to change and morph into the form of a motorcycle. Cloud leapt into the air after it and grabbed the handle bars. Landing the bike on the ground Cloud let out a shout of excitement. He jumped off and let the bike change back into a wolf, then fade away leaving a black tear drop crystal behind. Cloud grabbed it and watched it fade into the wolf head on his armor. Lightning smiled.

"I think he took it easy on you."

{You have no idea how right you are little goddess.}

The group tensed and watched the land around them fade into a dark cave. Fenrir sat before them, a mighty sword stuck in the ground at his side. Lightning gasped as her clothes suddenly started to change, only to be replaced by her armor from Valhalla. Cloud looked up at the wolf curiously.

"Fenrir, I have some questions for you."

{And the answers shall come in due time, but for now, I believe you should try out your new armor.}

Now it was Cloud's turn to gasp as his clothes took up the demonic red glow from before. But as the light consumed him, he felt an unrivaled urge for freedom surge through his veins. When it faded, he looked down at a new, shiny silver suit.


	8. Chapter 8

Cloud gasped as he looked down at his new armor. In some ways it was similar to Lightning's, but it had the wolf's head from his shoulder piece over his chest. Instead of feathers like she had, he had a long black cape flowing from the shoulder pieces of his armor. He realized some of the pieces of his suit were identical to his lover's, such as said shoulder pieces and the hip guards, down to the skin tight black gloves that ran up to mid bicep with the arm pieces strapped on, and the black piece that was underneath the chest piece. Said piece covered most of his upper body, then ended the way Lightning's did, with a small chain connected to the band keeping the hip guards on. The bottom part of the armor was set up much like Lightning's, but thankfully with comfortable black pants running under the armor leg pieces. He was also thankful that the boots didn't have nearly as much heel as Lightning's. Then he noticed that instead of the gold design on the silver of her armor, his was black on a duller greyish armor.

"Wow…"

Lightning arched an eyebrow as she picked up the end of his cape. "Wow is right."

Vincent smirked for a moment before looking up at the giant chained wolf. Cloud saw the gunman's eyes flash for a moment, realizing his demons were stirring. He looked up at Fenrir in awe and fear. The wolf seemed to realize this as he lowered his head.

{Cloud, your dear mate is in trouble. My father is coming, and with him comes the end of your Planet, as well as Valhalla.} The wolf's attention turned to Lightning. {I may not like Odin, but he'll be of great help in the coming battle.}

"Your father?"

Fenrir's eyes flashed with anger. {Loki.}

Cloud exchanged a glance with Lightning as they walked into the bar. Vincent followed quietly, mentally arguing with Galian Beast. Tifa greeted them warmly, holding an ice pack to her head. The second she took note of the dark aura around the trio, she frowned.

"Not good news…"

Cloud shook his head, watching the kids walk down the stairs. "No it's not. We need to leave for a while, just until we can solve this without you guys getting hurt."

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "Tell me what's going on Cloud. You might need our help."

He looked at her, then at the kids. The woman followed his glance and gently put her hand on Marlene's shoulder. The girl looked up at her and nodded, then grabbed Denzel's hand and pulled him back up the stairs, much to his dismay. With the kids gone, Cloud sat at the bar, his head in his hands.

"Those guys that attack us….are after me and Lightning. They're working for a guy called Loki, one of the gods. He's planning on coming here to get Lightning so he can use her powers to take over Valhalla."

Lightning rubbed his back. "But they need Cloud so they can control Loki's son, Fenrir."

Tifa gasped. "Fenrir?"

Cloud nodded, looking up at her. "Without me, Fenrir will revolt and try to fight back. Loki knows he can't win that fight."

Vincent crossed his arms. "But if Loki were to have Cloud captive, neither Fenrir nor Lightning would try to oppose him."

Lightning shot him a look. "You're joking right?"

"Lightning would still fight back. Even with me captive she knows the planet is worth more than one life."

Tifa sighed. "So what's the plan? How do we fight back?"

The blonde sat up. "You guys don't. You take care of the kids, no matter what happens."

His lover nodded in agreement. "The three of us are going to Valhalla to warn Etro and

the others. They'll be the ones we need in this battle."

Tifa bit her lip. "Wait… Why is Vincent…?"

"Heh, his demons have powers on par with even Fenrir's. They'll be of great use."

The woman nodded slowly and locked eyes with Cloud. "Alright, good luck you guys."

The man understood the underlying message. "We'll all come back alive Tifa, don't you worry."

Vincent sighed quietly. "Let the others know about this, then get somewhere safe."

Lightning gave Tifa a smile before grabbing Cloud's hand. "I hope you know how to clean

scorch marks."

"Huh? Why would I know how to do that?"

The woman pulled Cloud and Vincent over to the center of the bar, away from everything else. The men exchanged an unsure look, but as Lightning's clothes were suddenly changed with her armor they really grew worried.

"I'm suddenly not sure of this."

"I know how you feel man."

Lightning rolled her eyes and grabbed their hands as she started to glow. Tifa gasped as the trio vanished in a puff of black and blue.

Cloud gasped in amazement as he looked around his new surroundings. Lightning smirked

from where she seemed to be flying beside him.

"Cloud, Vincent, welcome to the Historia Crux."


	9. Chapter 9

Cloud looked around amazement the three of them fell through Etro's Gate. Lightning summoned out one of her monsters to catch them, and it carried them down to the ancient city below. Once they were safely on the ground, he noticed the change from his clothes to his armor, and was surprised to see that Vincent's clothes had changed as well. Clad in sleek black metal armor the gunman looked over himself with curiosity: even his gauntlet had changed into the new metal. With his cape still in place he checked for his gun, only to find that it too had transformed. With Cerberus replaced by Chaos' Death Penalty, Cloud gave his friend a worried glance. Lightning shrugged and motioned for them to follow her as she started inside one of the buildings.

"Follow me; I'll take you to Etro."

The men nodded and did as they were told, following her through a maze of paths and buildings until they made to a crystal throne in the center of an open room. Cloud looked on in awe as he laid eyes on a beautiful woman sitting there. She was utterly beautiful, with glowing skin and eyes like stars. Her hair was a beautiful shade of mint, and she wore a white gown that seemed to be made of feathers. An emerald tiara rest atop her head, with a glowing belt of the same kind gracing the gentle curves of her waist, as well as a band of it climbing up her left arm. The woman looked over them with a gentle smile, and held out her hand to them.

"Welcome back Lightning, I see you have been successful." Her gaze turned to Vincent. "You were the carrier of Chaos; the bit of him that still runs in your blood will prove useful in the coming battle."

The man looked at her curiously, but the calmness he held couldn't hide the awe and excitement in his eyes; at least, not from Cloud. As the woman's gaze turned to him, he gulped, but her gaze stayed gentle.

"Cloud, your memory has held the memories of your friends from your slumber, but it has lost the memories of your former masters. Having served under both the God of Discord Chaos, and the Goddess of Harmony Cosmos, your expertise will help guide your sword in battle." She closed her eyes. "Fenrir has chosen a strong, dependable warrior to serve him."

Lightning smiled slightly. "Of course he has…"

Etro's eyes opened again, but this time they were fixed on Cloud with an ominous haze. "From now on, you will be Fenrir's warrior, the chosen God of Wolves and Protection. Lightning will teach you how to summon out your powers, as well as your army of monster summons. They will be ones not found in your world, but with her help you will soon know each as well as you know your friends."

Vincent stiffened when her gaze turned back to him. "Vincent Valentine, your dark powers will balance out the powers of light possessed by Lightning. However, with Cloud's powers on the border of both light and dark it will take both of you to guide his heart. If he falls too far into the darkness, he will be turned into a monstrous being of hate and fear. Yet, if he comes too far into the light, he will fall into a deep crystal slumber, not to awake until the end of time."

Lightning looked over at Cloud. "I won't let that happen."

The gunman nodded, his gaze once again darkening. Etro looked over them and closed her eyes again. Her warrior motioned for the men to follow her as she turned toward the balcony. They once again did as instructed, and followed her from the great room. Out on the balcony, Lightning rest her hand on the rail and looked over Valhalla.

"Cloud, we haven't seen your weapon yet. I need to know what I'm working with before I can teach you to summon out your powers."

Cloud rubbed his neck. "Well, how do I, uh, summon it out or…whatever?"

She smirked. "Remember the feeling you had when you first got your armor. Focus on that feeling, imagine it engulfing you. Then, imagine it flowing to your hand and taking the form of your weapon. Your mind will see it before you, and when you open your eyes, that's what it'll be."

The man nodded slowly and closed his eyes, trying to bring back that un-paralleled hunger for freedom. It was a warm feeling, and as he relaxed he felt it surge once again. He did as Lightning said, and focused on it traveling to his hand. He opened his eyes again and almost instinctively shot his hand into the air, where a greyish light appeared before taking the form of a sword. As the light faded, he brought his hand down, still clutching the handle of the blade. His friends looked at it as curiously as he did when they were able to see it.

The handle of the sword was almost as long as his glove, and made of a light metal, covered in a smooth black shell. The blade was just slightly smaller than the completed Tsurugi. It was made of a silvery metal with delicate engravings that reminded him of the waves of the Lifestream. There appeared to be a figure engraved in the center of the blade, but he couldn't quite tell what it was. Lightning nodded in approval and crossed her arms.

"Alright then, looks like it'll be easier than I thought. Let's head down to the beach and we'll train there."

The men exchanged a glance before they followed her through another maze of buildings to an open plain where monsters roamed wild. The creatures paid them no mind as Lightning led them to an endless ocean. Cloud hoisted his sword up on his shoulder as she summoned out her gunblade. Watching the feathers fall and fade he was secretly glad he lacked the distracting….Things that appeared with her summonings. The woman turned to him and smirked, a message playing in her eyes as she seemed to read his mind. He snorted and dropped his blade, ready to start the lesson. She recognized his impatience and nodded.

"Cloud, was there ever any elemental magic that you could use easier than the others? Or maybe some kind of command that came naturally to you?"

The man looked up as he contemplated her words. "Depends on what you mean by 'elemental magic'."

"I don't know all your materia types you know."

He smirked. "Well, I could always use Blizzard easier. And it seemed that there was a lot of wind created when I used my swords to fight."

"Considering you're with Fenrir, I'd say we start with that wind. Wind often represents freedom, and that's one thing that a wolf always needs."

"I know, trust me."

She chuckled and nodded. "True, now let's begin. Focus on the feelings from before; let the rush of being free to run with the wind come forth, and visualize the wind guiding the blade of your sword."

Cloud watched Vincent step away as he did as he was told. A rush of emotions hit him like the waves on the shore, and he raised his sword to let a twister form around the blade. Spinning the sword in his hand the twister grew until it leapt from the blade to rip across the sand and across the water, parting the waves and ripping apart the ground beneath it. The water rushed back together as the fierce winds faded, and Cloud was left trying to catch his breath on the beach. Lightning closed her eyes and sighed.

"Don't put all your energy into one attack unless it's life or death. And even then, plan it carefully so you don't die. Now, let's try again."


	10. Chapter 10

Lightning chuckled as she watched Cloud and Vincent sparring in the field. They were barely holding back against each other, so she didn't think she could really call it a friendly training session. She sighed as the two less than tired men finally walked over to her. Cloud hoisted his sword upon his shoulder.

"You okay Light? You seem tired."

The woman smiled slightly and got to her feet. "I guess watching you two made me tired then."

Vincent gave a grunt and walked off, leaving the two there. With a glance at his friend's retreating back, Cloud hesitantly took hold of Lightning's hand, making her turn to face him as the sun started to set.

"Hey Light, let's head back."

She nodded, and let the man hold her hand as they started back toward the ancient buildings. The monsters lifted their heads to watch the two, but neither paid them any mind. They walked through the maze of alleys, heading to the building they had been granted as a home. Cloud gently pulled her inside, and led her over to the table.

"Have you heard anything?"

"No, but I believe your training is almost complete."

He looked at her as he sat. "Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled and sat on his leg. "I'm sure everything will work out just fine until then."

"Let's hope so, I just hope the others will be okay too."

"They will be." Lightning poked his cheek. "You worry too much."

"Look who's talking." He smirked. "You do realize you spend more time worrying than me right?"

"Keep telling yourself that spikey." She gave him a quick kiss. "Now how about dinner?"

"How about a lesson on those monsters?"

"No, not today. You need to have all your energy before we start working with the monsters."

He gave her a pout. "No fair."

"Not my fault the monsters you're compatible with are high energy, high power."

"Meh…"

She smiled and tossed him a bottle. "Go to bed early tonight, and maybe tomorrow we'll go out to the field and see if we can get you a little pet."

"So what are we going for?"

The woman shook her head and started cooking. Well aware that wasn't going to answer him, Cloud sighed and opened the bottle. He watched her fix their plates before turning to come back to him.

"I'm sure there'll be a few you like Cloud."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Cloud looked around nervously at all the monsters surrounding him and Lightning as they walked through the open plains. Though they hadn't bothered them, yet, the monsters being there still put him on edge. Even more so now that they had gone out to get one to... "Bond" with him. He watched Lightning stop in the middle of the tall grass, looking around with an expert's eye. Cloud slowly walked over and noticed her gaze stop on one monster in particular. It was kind of a doggish mutant creature, grey in color with a huge, gaping jaws and tall spindles going down its spine to its fin-like tail.

"That's an Uridimmu. It might be a good place for you to start." Lightning turned to him. "All you have to do is defeat it in battle."

"Oh lucky me..." he muttered, summoning out his sword. "Looks easy enough."

"Heh..." the woman watched him charge into the fight, not at all surprised at how little of a challenge it was for him. When the beast faded into a crystal he grabbed it, turning back to Lightning with a grin. But she countered it with a smirk, lifting her arm to point at a huge Behemoth that was grazing nearby. "Why don't you try that one next?"

"Dear Gaia..." he gave her a less than eager look. "Really?"

"Oh please it's only a Behemoth. If you can take down an Uridimmu in ten seconds flat a Behemoth should be easy for you."

"...You were being sarcastic weren't you?"

"Yup. Have fun!" she gave his shoulder a shove and watched him hesitantly walk over to the giant monster. Cloud looked up at the giant, readying his sword. In a flash the Behemoth charged him, catching him off guard as it tossed him in the air. But he turned it around, attacking the giant from above. Lightning shook her head and sat in the grass to watch. Before long Cloud joined her, the Behemoth's crystal fading from his hand.

"What's next?"


	12. Chapter 12

Lightning smiled as she watched Cloud mess around with his new… "pets". The Behemoth snarled and charged him again, making him jump into the air to avoid it. It was… kind of cute how he made training them fun, already the creatures were being far more useful to him than she had imagined. Vincent shook his head as he approached, standing next to Lightning.

"He always was good with the creatures. You know, he once told me he used to have a pet Nibel Wolf."

"Oh?" she smirked. "He's all about the wolves, isn't he?"

"I think they… symbolize the freedom he's never truly had."

"Maybe." she shrugged, giving Cloud a whistle so he knew to come over. "Personally I think he's part wolf."

Cloud ran over to the two, eyes bright and excited. "What's up?"

Lightning shook her head. "Loki has appeared in your world… He's there now, getting ready to start the attack."

"What?! Why aren't we on our way back then?!"

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "There seems to be a… slight problem with the Historia Crux…"

Vincent arched an eyebrow. "What kind of 'problem' exactly?"

"The chaos has it locked." The men exchanged a confused glance, prompting her to continue. "Is it really that different in your world?"

"I guess…?"

"Please, do explain what you mean."

The woman groaned, motioning for them to sit down in the grass with her. "Alright, I'll try to make this short, but it is quite impossible to make it sweet… The chaos of the Unseen Realm is a malevolent energy that seeps through into the world of mortals. I've witnessed it myself, and can only say it is an existence-defying darkness - an immense and inexorable force, even a creeping doom. It lacks a unified purpose or will. Where the chaos of Valhalla leaks into the mortal realm, the laws of the physical world are undone. This paradoxical energy seeks to return all existence to the Unseen Realm, but at times it seems to show an almost affection for those who share an affinity with chaos."

"Are you serious?" Cloud seemed surprised as she finished up, rubbing his neck. "Geeze, this is just getting worse by the minute."

Vincent nodded in agreement. "This is certainly a problem…"

The blonde gasped slightly, as though he was remembering something. "Wait a second! You said it shows an 'affection' for people who share a connection with chaos? Then that means-"

"Yes, Vincent may very well be able to control it if it gets in our way."

Vincent sighed, crossing his arms. "I… don't think I like where this is going."

Cloud patted his shoulder. "Sorry Vince."


	13. Chapter 13

Vincent growled as he looked at the black smoke-like substance blocking the gate they needed to use to return to Edge. Cloud exchanged a glance with his girlfriend as his friend stepped forward into it, immediately being surrounded by it as it started to consume him. But he gave a snarl, turning into Galian Beast, and tore through the thickening smoke. It dispersed as he clawed through, absorbing into his skin. When it finally cleared he returned to himself, looking over at the two in confusion before his eyes cleared.

"I hope I don't have to do that again…"

Lightning shrugged. "Just be glad the monsters didn't appear like they usually do."

Cloud gulped, understanding the message in Lightning's voice. 'Be glad CHAOS didn't appear again.' "I don't think that will happen Light."

"I hope not." she gave him a nod before activating the gate. The men yelped as they were absorbed by the object, being thrown from Valhalla and into the Crux. Lightning chuckled at their surprise, knowing full well that weren't expecting it. After all, the last time they entered the Crux they had been teleported by Lightning's powers, not thrown into it by a gate. Vincent relaxed as he floated through the air, following Lightning as she led them toward their destination. She gave them a reassuring glance, pointing out a warm glow ahead.

"You see that? That's where my world is."

Cloud looked around. "And ours?"

She pointed to a sickly green glow, watching as black slowly seeped into it. "There, and now you see why we have to hurry… The battle's already begun."


	14. Chapter 14

Tifa groaned as she fell to the ground, looking around at her friends as they fell before the evil God before them. The man laughed maniacally, watching his son attack the group. The earth serpent Jormund hissed, crushing them among his giant coils. His sister, Hel, didn't seem nearly as excited as she commanded her undead army, occasionally looking at her father as the skeletons rushed into Edge. Barret groaned, trying to aim at the green cloaked man shooting some kind of magic beams at them.

"Bow before your king mortals!"

Yuffie gave a joyful shout as lightning flashed, striking the ground in front of them. Cloud leapt from the rising smoke, his armor glinting in the light as he summoned his sword to his hand. Lightning and Vincent followed suite, their own weapons drawn. The last thing Tifa saw before she fell unconscious was Cloud, slicing through the snake's mid section to free them.

"Guys!"

Cid cussed, glaring at the blonde, but readying his weapon as he noticed the snake seeming to begin healing itself.. "Yer late!"

"Hey I'm here aren't I?" he turned to look over at Loki, narrowing his eyes. "Hey Light, I have an idea, but it might be a little dangerous."

Lightning looked at him curious. "I'm listening."

"Ragnarok ring any bells?"

"You mean, use Odin and Fenrir together?"

"Yup." he smirked, "And hope they don't fight each other."

"And how exactly do you plan on getting this set up?"

"Leave that to me. You worry about Jormund." the blonde looked over at Vincent, giving him a nod before walking forward. Loki paused to look at the newcomer, glaring despite the wicked smirk on his lips.

"Well, if it isn't the wolf-rider? Tell me, has my son sent you to try and stop me?"

"I understand why he has, now that I see how wicked you are?"

Hel looked at her father, then at Cloud. "Fenrir?" despite her grotesque appearance, her voice was actually quite beautiful. "My brother? He has sided with you?"

"Yeah," he heard Lightning shout, and Jormund hiss as he was finally able to straighten himself out again. "He doesn't want to just be a weapon for this guy."

"But he isss sssupposssed to be the one fated to desssstroy the Godssss." Jormund slithered forward, leaving Cloud's friends behind in confusion. "Father sssaid he would alwaysss ssside with usss!"

"Well Loki lied." Cloud smirked as the God was clearly put on edge. "Fenrir doesn't want anything to do with your plans Loki!"

The God growled. "Lies! This blonde MORTAL has no idea of what he speaks!"

"Fenrir sent me to stop you!"

"Your brother is confused, children, because of what Odin did to him! He has been brainwashed by the All-Father! When I become King, I can free his mind."

"No, you'll turn him, your own SON, into a weapon to destroy everything!"

Loki glared down at the blonde, aiming his now brightly glowing scepter at him. "Now, dear Cloud, who would believe a man that would turn his back on his friends so many times? Giving the Black Materia to Sephiroth, allowing him to kill Aerith, becoming the very reason your best friend Zack died, and then stealing away his true love?! Brainwashing YOURSELF into believing his life, was YOURS? My children, does that sound like a man you should trust?"

"I know I have sinned, left a wake of blood and tears behind me, but now, Loki," Cloud returned the glare with a fiercer one of his own, as his eyes turned a ghostly yellow. "I am fighting to save the Planet, and all of my friends!"


End file.
